Love's Crisis BY: Membrillita
by F-nn Darkblue
Summary: "Love's Crisis" Este es el comic original creador por Membrillita: gallery/41249569/Love-s-Crisis Por favor ... apoyen al original x3 Comic creador por: Membrillita Versión Formato de FanFic: F-nnDarkBlueVisita a Membrillita en D.A (DevianArt): Solo Hago esto por diversión :D, y quiere decir que no es mia es de membrillita :J,apoyen al original plox x3 copyright 2012-13membrillita


"Love's Crisis"  
>Este es el comic original creador por Membrillita: gallery41249569/Love-s-Crisis Por favor ... apoyen al original x3  
>Comic creador por: Membrillita<br>Versión Formato de FanFic: F-nnDarkBlueVisita a Membrillita en D.A (DevianArt):  
>|Solo Hago esto por diversión :D, y también por que me gusta su arte y historias 0o0 Son las mejores en mi opinión con otras como mizz chama, etc, no quiero causar odio ni eso (? xd, si Membrillita ve esto, pues que bein (? xd, este FanFic convertido en comic no es mio es de MEMBRILLITA ya lo dije no? v:, por lo cual no quiero que piensen que es mia :P, yo no soy tan pro en historias xd, como UnFanFicMás que lo cree yo pero al principio era de prueba, bla bla :VVVVV, Bueno basta de esta wea y iniciemos xdddd|<p>

©Copyright 2012-2013 membrillita art  
>©Copyright 2012-2013 membrillita art<br>©Copyright 2012-2013 membrillita art

Finn: *Llorando* ¡¿Por qué no puedo gustarle a una chica?!

Jake: FINN! amigo, espera

Jake: hey ... tranquilo estoy contigo

Jake: ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien :(?

Finn: Oh... Jake pues, no. No estoy bien veras...

Finn: La princesa Bubblegum SIEMPRE me rechaza por ser muy joven...

Finn: Y ahora que creí que podría haber estado con alguien que me quisiera, resulto ser que nos dañamos mutuamente aun que nos gustamos ¡¿Por qué a mi?! Acaso... ¡¿ACASO ESTOY MUY FEO?!

Jake: Ay Hermanito no estas nada feo, pero rayos... Ya encontrarás el amor...

Finn: Pero no es justo! yo soy un gran chico, un heroe! no es justo, no es justo, no es justo!

Marceline: Pobre Finn, siempre le pasa lo mismo... Vere qué puedo hacer por él, despues de todo es mi amigo

Marceline: Las chicas jamas querrían estar con un niño lloron como tú *malas intenciones, cero*

Finn: ¡YO NO SOY UN CHICO LLORON!

Finn: es más... yo... Soy hermoso -Calamardo sexy face versión Finn xd-

Jake y Marceline se miran fijamente y se quedan pensativos (...)

Marceline: Con esa cara espantarias hasta el más muerto

Jake: Es verdad... hasta espantarías al más feo de los feos del mundo

Marceline y Jake: Es más... si la vuelves a poner...

Marceline y Jake: JAMAS NADIE EN ESTA VIDA TE AMARÁ O QUERRÁ ACERCARTE A TI... ¡NUNCA!

Finn con cara atormentada y sin palabras...

Finn: Entonces... nadie me querrá? Seré un poco lloron pero aún así... ?

Marceline y Jake se miran Tristes por Finn

Finn: ...aún así nadie me querrá a pesar de que sea un heroe o buen chico? ;_;

Marceline y Jake: Ay Finn! Ya deja de llorar POR FAVOR! !

Marceline, Finn y Jake se abrazan tiernamente ;u;

Marceline: Ya Finn, te ayudaré pero enserio para de llorar. No estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas..

Marceline: Jake, ve y busca a la princesa... ¿Cómo era su nombre...?

Finn le interrumpe y le dice gritando: ¡FLAME PRINCESS!

Marceline: sí, ella. Mientras yo me quedaré con Finn

Jake: Hey! Por qué tú te vas a quedar con Finn? Qué pretendres hacerle al muchacho... ¬¬?

Marceline: ¡Nada! Hehe, glob... no le haré nada a tu niño lloron~ pero no le caería nada mal si esta bajo MI cuidado... GENIO

Jake: Esta bien... PERO si me entero que le has hecho algo te las veras conmigo!

Marceline: AH SÍ?!

Marceline lo asusta con su cara de siempre telolifica xd y Jake sale corriendo como... ¿Perra loca xddddd?, RUN BITCH RUN xddddd, ok ya! :V

Marceline: Jajaja! no puedo creer que se haya vuelto a asustar con el mismo viejo truco!

Marceline: Bueno... lo prometida es deuda~ hora de hacer algo bueno por ti pequeño 3

Marceline: Asi que... ¿Problemas con el amor? Tranquilo Finn, tu amiga Marceline te ayudara con esa tonteria

Marceline: 3 Vamos juntos 3

Finn: Vamos juntos, Marceline

Se van juntos volando xd

Mientras tanto...

Jake: No puedo creer que esa niña me haya dado una orden!

Jake: pero... todo esto es por Finn, como su amigo debo ayudarlo

Flambo: ¡JAKE!

Flambo: Hey amigo por aquí! Necesito hablar contigo

Jake: ¡Flambo! También necesito hablar contigo, ahora bajo!

Flambo arde en llamas todo el lugar... y con cara enojada :(...

Jake: FLAMBO!

Jake se convierte en paracaidas xd 3

Jake: ¡¿Cuál es tú problema?! ¡APAGALO!

Flambo: Mi problemas es que gracias a ti y a tu amigo Finn, hicieron llorar a Flame Princess!

Flambo: Me la encontré hace unas horas en el bosque llorando sola por ahí!

Flambo Flashback: ¿Qué ocurre princesa? No debería estar con el principe Finn en estos momentos?

Princesa flama Flashback: Debería... pero yo no puedo estar con alguien que me hiera a pesar de que me guste mucho

Flambo: ¡Ese es mi GRAN problema, Jake! Ahora me debes una gran explicación respecto al tema :c

Jake: Esta bien, te la daré! Te diré TODO pero... ¡APAGA EL FUEGO! YA SIENTO QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO AQUÍ

Flambo: mmm... eres mi amigo, asi que te daré la oportunidad de que me des una explicación. ¡Pero no te presentaré más alguien para Finn!

*Chasquea* y desaparece el fuego...

Jake: UFF...

Jake: Gracias Flambo, aun que esta vez se te ha pasado la mano :c

Flambo: bueno... tu sabes que soy asi c:

Jake: ...Ca**ón...

Jake: Como sea... como sea me las pagaras

Jake: Bueno, yo estaba con Finn cuando el fue tras Flame Princess para aclarar lo que habia pasado pero al parecer no podían estar juntos ya que se trataron de abrazar pero ambos se hicieron daño y puesto a que ella se fue cuando comprendio de que eran distintos, Finn no ha parado de llorar hasta entonces asi que por eso yo salí a buscarte mientras él esta con Marceline, la reina vampiro entiendes? No fue por querar hacerla llorar...

Flambo: * ...eso explica demasiaaaaaado...* .3.

Jake: Y bien, pues yo... quería pedirte que me ayudaras a buscar a Flame Princess para volver a juntarla con Finn

Flambo: Debes estar loco, ¿No? No voy a ayudarte a hacer tal idiotez para Finn

Jake: Oh vamos Flambo! Eres el unico el que puede ayudar en estos momentos D:

Flambo: Ya te dije que NO Jake, no hay nada que cambie mi opinión :c

Jake: PORFISS D:!

Kawaii cute face Jake *tipo la del gatito de shrek* pero más tierno u

Flambo lo mira fijamente

Flambo: No

Jake lo agarra y lo esta tirando lentamente al agua (daflack por que no se quema O_o?)

Flambo: okay,okay,okay,okay,okay,okay,okay

Flambo: Dios... casi me matas!

Jake: bueno... tu sabes como soy c:

Flambo: Eres un CA**ÓN ¿sabias?

Flambo: Okay, sigueme te llevaré con la Flame Princess

Mientras tanto...

Marceline: Bien Finn, haremos esto~ dime todo lo que haces cuando estas con una chica

Finn: Bueno... pues simplemente actuo como soy enrealidad soy divertido, trato de hacer y dar todo lo mejor de mi ...Además... siempre hago lo que me dijiste esa vez cuando me trataste de ayudar con PB

Marceline: Pero por qué rayos sigues haciendo lo que te dije aquella vez?! Digo... no resulto lo que tu querías *se sonroja*

Finn: Sé que no... pero lo sigo haciendo porque me enseñaste de ese modo a ser simplemente YO

Finn: Yo no quiero pretender el chico cool que toda chica quiere con ella c: Además, la otra razón por que lo hago es... ¡Porque TU me lo dijiste!

Finn: Con que tú me lo hayas dicho ya es suficiente para mi

Finn: Quieres saber por qué? c:

Finn: Porque te quiero mucho Marceline 3

Finn besa a marceline en la mejilla

Marceline: Yo también te quiero mucho Finn :D 3

Marceline saca la lengua tiernamente x3

Finn: Ay Marcy... no sé que haría sin ti :')

Finn: Realmente te quiero mucho ;v;

Finn: Eres mi mejor AMIGA Marceline x3

Marceline se queda con una sonria y en su mente repite muchas veces:  
>Amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga.<p>

Finn: Ay... dije algo malo? Enserio lo siento D:

Marceline: No, no pasa nada malo relajate Finn, enserio...

Mente Finn: JODEEER! Dx

-Ya la cagas... Finn ¬_¬ ... Tu y tus Friendzone's locas ... luego dices por que nadie te quiere -.-, la cosa se puso buena OwO, oksha x33-

Marceline: Bueno, como sea. Es hora de que veamos como podemos ayudarte con las chicas  
>Mente Marceline: Vamos Marcy! Piensa _<p>

Marceline: Pero... ¿Cómo? Debe ser una idea en que veas como atraer una chica...

-*Pensando* *Pensando* *Pensando* ... Idea! xd-

Marceline: Ya sé! practicarás como si ya tuvieras una novia c:!

Marceline: Yo por ejemplo, si fuese tu novia, ¿Qué cosas harías por ganarte mi amor?

...luego de unas largas horas caminatas en el bosque...

Jake: Hey Flambo... no recordarás dónde estaba la princesa, ¿O sí?

Flambo: Bueno pues... la última vez que la ví, estaba llorando cerca de un arból

Flambo: ¡Y allí esta!

Jake: ! ! !

Flambo & Jake: ¡Flame Princess (Princesa Flama)!

Princesa Flama: FUERA DE AQUÍ! D:

Jake: ay princesa... sé que esta realmente mal pero necesito hablar con usted respecto a Finn... :c

Princesa flama: Pues, yo no quiero hablar de él nunca más. Acaso no le basto haberme roto el corazón?!

Jake: Princesa, él no le ha roto el corazón. Además, él también esta debastado por otra parte ;_;

Princesa flama: Si tan debastado esta como dices, por qué no fue capas de venir el mismo a consolarme? Después de todo, todo esto es por su culpa :'c

Jake: No fue capas de venir al mismo parque el piensa que usted ahora lo odia... pero en realidad esta sufriendo porque él la ama demasiado y quiere recuperarla pero no sabe como

Princesa flama: Él... ¿Me ama?, enseri -se sonroja kawaiimente adorable x3- 3 3 3

Jake: Si princesa, enserio! él muchacho realmente la ama y quiere recuperarla ^^

Princesa flama: ay Finn... también lo amo much pero... ¿Dónde esta el ahora?

Jake: Él ahora esta al otro lado del bosque esperandola ansiosamente

Princesa flama: ay, que emoción! esta él, solito esperandome? -inserte cara sonrojada tocandose la mejilla kawaiimente xddd-

Jake: Bueeeeno... él ahora no esta precisamente solo... esta ahora con... con una... AMIGA

Princesa flama feliz, ...

Princesa flama: QUÉ?!

- inserte cara de flama enojada horriblemente Dx-

Jake: Esta con una amiga, él necesitaba estar con ella ya que estaba muy triste y bueeeno...

Princesa flama enojada: Deja de balbusear! eso no me interesa. ¡¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?! -inserte enojada al extremo feis DXXXXX-

Jake: Es Marceline, La reina vampiro! Tranquilicese por favor! Finn jamás la engañaría

Princesa flama enojada: MIENTES! por qué yo tendría YO que confiar en un perro como tu?!

Jake: No miento princesa, confie en mi. Le doy mi palabra con el propio peso de mi propia vida.

Princesa flama enojada: Confiaré en tí, pero si mientes, te llevaré a ti y a Finn a freirse en el infierno

Jake: en qué lio me he metido...

Flame princess... Se transforma a su estado original...

Princesa flama: Esta bien Jake, iré contigo para hablar con Finn. Pero tu sabes lo que les espera si me entero que es una mentira

Jake: Si mi princesita, descuide por favor. Le di mi palabra -Inserte llorando D'::: extremadamente exagerado feis-

Mientras tanto por otra parte del bosque con Finn y Marceline.

Finn: Ay Marcy no lo sé! Yo no soy bueno con las chicas

Finn: No se me ocurre que cosa poder hacer para ganar tu amor -llorando Cara llorando preocupado feis (?-

Marceline: Ehh... ouo

Marceline: Y si simplemente nos besamos y ya?

Marceline Acerca sus labios hacia la boca de Finn

Marceline y Finn se empiezan a besar de lengua, mordedura (?), y lo disfrutan

Finn: Que matematico besas muy bien, Marceline

Hasta que...

Princesa flama: Ohhh... pero miren que conmovedor

*Oh ptm run bitch ... RRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN DDDXXX, ahora si ya los cargo el chango pasayo-yaso (?) Dx*

Princesa flama: Mi padre siempre decia: "Hija, no te enamores ya que los hombres son malos"

-inserte música referente al tema xdd watch?v=SrIvSl19Rv0 -

Princesa flama: Vaya que tenía razón. Pero ya no más ya que el menos me daré el gusto de cumplir mi palabra.

Jake: ¡CORRE FINN! La princesa nos quiere chamuscar!

Marceline: Aquí nadie será chamuscado. ¡¿Cuál es tu problema niñita?!

Princesa flama: Mi problema es que este par me mintio, pero tranquila, yo le prometí a Jake que los hiba a freir, si gustas te les puedes reunir

Finn: Dejala en paz. Tu vienes por mi, no por ellos. Si me quieres, aquí estoy

Princesa flama: ...Como sea...

La princesa flama le lanza fuego a Finn

Finn es dañado por este que le deja quemaduras y lo saca volando

Marceline: FINN!

Lo agarra

Marceline: Oh vamos Finn! Pequeño tonto, tienes que despertar!

Finn: Marcy... ¿Qué paso?

Marcy mira fijamente a Pflama

Marceline: nada Finn...

Marceline Enojada: TÚ!

Marceline lleva a Finn a recostarse a un Arbol para que este seguro

Marceline: Querías pelear...?  
>PUES AQUÍ<br>LA TENDRÁS

Marceline Saca su transformación

Marceline: Ya estoy cansada de tí! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema como para atacar a Finn de ese modo?!

Princesa flama: Porque yo estuve enamorada de él, además, por qué lo defiendes? Yo estoy perfecta para él, en cambio tú...

Princesa flama: tu estás muy VIEJA para el

Marceline: ... Okay ... acabas de agotar mi paciencia

Marceline la golpea

Princesa flama: Nunca nadie me habia golpeado antes ...

Marceline: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, PRINCESITA

Princesa flama: ¡No me llames PRINCESITA! -Furioso face-

Marceline evita un golpe (?

Marceline: JA! Pero si no eres más que una concentida

Princesa flama: ... callate ... ¡CALLATE! -yuri time ? 7u7 ?-

Princesa flama: Acaso tu crees que es muy facil para mi en que toda mi vida mi padre me haya mantenido oculta...?!

Princesa flama: Dentro de una lampara y de ahí nunca salir? Y que ahora por fin haya podido encontrar alguien que me liberara...

Princesa flama: Una tonta reina Vampira me lo quite como si nada y al frente de mis ojos?!

Jake: Oye escuchame!, Oye Finn!, Despierta! hermanito, vamos ... abra los ojos compadre ...!

Jake: hey finn...

Finn: Oh ... ¿Qué me Pasó?

Jake: Uff hermanito ya me tenías loco por que no despertabas nunca ;w;

Finn: Jake... enserio, qué fue lo que me paso? ¿estuve mucho tiempo dormido? ¿Flame princess? ¿Marcy? ¿Estan ellas bien?

Jake: Bueno pues, sí! Te quedaste totalmente dormido desde que FP te chamusco, que por cierto quedaste feucho... Pero descuida, Marcy te salvo, ahora estan peleando :c pero al menos hoy será un hermoso día por como esta amaneciendo c:

Finn: ¡¿Está ya amaneciendo?! Oh my glob, esto es terrible!

Finn: Si a Marcy la tocan los rayos del sol ella podría morir D:!

Finn: ¡MARCELINE!

Finn: ¡Cuidado con el sol!

Marceline se desintegra hasta volver a su forma original

Princesa flama: Que tipico... el vampiro que se asoma un poco al sol y practicamente muere

Princesa flama: Descuida Marcy linda, yo te acabaré ese sufrimiento con el sol

Finn: Oh my glob... Flame princess la va a matar...

Finn: ¡Marceline, por favor despierta!

Jake la cubre para evitar que FP la queme

Jake: Oh rayos... esto de ser un heroe no es chevere *refiriendose a sus nuevas cicatrices*

Princesa flama: ¡¿QUÉ?! Es acaso ahora necesario tener que quemar a todos por ser unos mentirosos?

Finn: ¡NOOOOOO! Jake, llevaté a Marcy a un lugar lejos y seguro AHORA. FLAME PRINCESS! Se que ahora me odias pero eso no te dará el derecho de matar a mis amigos!

Finn: Ya sé que me equivoqué, ¿Sí? Me disculp contigo por haber hecho lo que hice, no debí hacerlo, lo juro! Pero soy niño tiendo al error...

Finn: hey te entenderé si no quieres disculparme, lo tengo merecido. Pero al menos dame la oportunidad de poder ser tu amigo

Finn: Qué me dices Flame Princess... ¿Seamos mejores amigos?

Princesa flama: ¿De qué digo?

Princesa flama: ¡QUE JAMAS SERÉ TU AMIGA!

Princesa flama: ¡¿Quieres que seamos amigos?! ¡Esta bien! pero esta amiga...

Princesa flama: ¡TE HARÁ VOLAR!

Finn: ¡AAAAHH! Oh... glob... Fla-Flame Princess... ¿Por que? Ahhh...

Finn: Marceline. ...Jake... Flame Princess todos ellos. Les he fallado ...Seré yo realmente un héroe?...

...

Continuará ...

*Continuará esta es la 1ra parte de 2 que enrealidad son 73 partes y yo las dividi en 2 para que fuera más largamente-corto ... Si ... esta es la 43 y solo la puse a la mitad ya que la otra mitad de esta parte seria la 2 parte dando inicio a otra historia (pss no quiero dar spoilers pero son Fionna y cake, no le digan a nadie plox =), estuve en total 4 horas de 2 días haciendo esto y me da Japa Seguirle :J entenderan ... Espero lo disfruten que la siguiente parte es el proximo domingo o el martes si no me da Japa :J a cuestiones de el estreno de "Un FanFic más 2" :JJJJJ, nos vemos y chao*Atte: FinnmerlezepsiDarkblue~~~- :JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ


End file.
